Подарок усыпляющей принцессы
Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep это песня выпущенная Akuno-P 23 мая 2011 года. Это часть Seven Deadly Sins Series, которая описывает Уныние. Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep is a song released by Akuno-P on May 23, 2011. It is part of the Seven Deadly Sins Series, depicting Sloth. Сюжет В Торагае, Эльфегорт, Маргарита Бланкхейм просит принять её снотворное " чтобы стать счастливей ". Она говорит, что даже если Каспар женился на ней по договоренности, ради наследства доктора-отца, и забыл свои детские обещания, она всё равно продолжает любить его. Видя, что её любимый бесконечно устал, Маргарита узнает у своей подруги Джулии способ, как излечить его. Она замечает, что в городе у многих других тоже есть свои заботы, и она даёт им "лекарство", чтобы они лучше спали. В итоге, Маргарита отравила всех жителей города и, оставшись одна, обрела богатство и свободу. Она говорит, что была "сломана" браком, потому хочет всё уничтожить. Теперь ее очередь принимать лекарство, чтобы превратиться из "Усыпляющей Принцессы" в "Спящую Красавицу". В конце клипа, во время диалога между Эллукой Часовщицей и Гумиллией, показаны намеки на связь между Маргаритой и Джулией с Пер Ноэль. In Toragay, Elphegort, Margarita Blankenheim asks for someone to take her gift to sleep, "for the sake of their happiness." She speaks of how, even though her philandering husband, Caspar, married her in an arranged match just for her doctor father's money, and has forgotten their childhood promise, she loves him. Unable to handle seeing him always so weary, Margarita learns from her friend Julia how to make a medicine to heal his body. She notes that everyone in the city also has worries and she gives her "medicine" to everyone to help them sleep. It's revealed that Margarita has in fact poisoned everyone in the city, and now, as the only one left, she has acquired her freedom wealth. She states how she had been broken from her marriage and so wished to destroy everything. She says that now it's her turn to take the medicine, to turn from the "Princess Who Brought Sleep" to "Sleeping Beauty." At the end of the PV, a dialogue between Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia is shown, hinting the relationship of Margarita and Julia with Père Noël. Персонажи Singing Roles Hatsune Miku as Margarita Blankenheim Non-Singing Roles KAITO as Caspar Blankenheim ??? as Felix MEIKO as Julia Abelard Megurine Luka as Elluka Clockworker GUMI as Gumillia Связанные песни Fifth Pierrot Fifth Pierrot описывает события следующие после смерти Маргариты, действия организации Джулии Père Noël, членом которой была Маргарита. Fifth Pierrot describes the events following Margarita's murders; it details the actions of Julia's organization Père Noël, of which Margarita was a member. Альбомы EVILS COURT.png|Evils Court|link=Evils Court SSPcover_(1).png|Seven Crimes and Punishments|link=Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) Детали Conceptualization and Origin *В начале клипа слово "gift" переводят с английского как "подарок", во второй же части перевод идёт с немецкого и означает уже "яд". *The English word gift means "present" and is subtitled in the early song lyrics with the kanji for "gift" and "medicine"; the German word gift means "poison" and is subtitled as such during the latter half of the song. *The song PV plays with this, showing the word's English dictionary definition before the song begins and later showing the word's German dictionary definition towards the song's end. *Аналогичным образом, слово "сон" (眠らせ) также означает «убийство», указывая на двойную природу дара Маргариты. *Similarly, the word used for "sleep" (眠らせ) also means "kill", referencing the double nature of Margarita's gift. *Английское название, "Belphegor's Gift", является отсылкой к демону лени Belphegor, и вышеупомянутой игре слов. *The song's English title, "Belphegor's Gift", is a reference to Belphegor, the patron demon of Sloth, and the aftormentioned wordplay of the word gift. *При рисовании "лени" и "сна", mothy находился под влиянием историй Спящая красавица, Белоснежка, и в меньшей степени Рапунцель. *When drawing on inspiration for themes of "sloth" and "sleep", mothy was influenced by stories of Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, and to a lesser extent Rapunzel.The Heavenly Yard -January 12, 2013- 「怠惰」というテーマで真っ先に思いつくのが「眠り姫」とか「白雪姫」とか、あるいは「ラプンツェル」とかだったのですが、 モチーフとしては他の方のボカロ曲でも散々使われているし、ちょっとそのまま過ぎるかなぁ……となかなか決まらない状態でした。 Curiosities *В какой-то момент появляются заголовки новостей, показывая, что происходило в Toragay *At one point in the song PV, news headlines appear explaining the progressing events in Elphegort as Toragay plunges into panic at the increasing number of deaths; with trade to the city cut off toward the end of the serial killings, the Freezis Foundation is hired to investigate. *В буклете Evils Court, Gammon Octo говорит о причастности Юлии к убийствам Маргариты и ее связи с Clockworker's Doll; на основе этого, он предполагает, что Маргарита пыталась вызвать demon. *In the Evils Court booklet, Gammon Octo comments about Julia's involvement in Margarita's spring of murders and her connection to the Clockworker's Doll; based on this, he hypothesizes that Margarita's actions were intentional to bring about a demon. *Evils Court рассматривает среди причин серийных убийств Toragay и влияние Pere Noel. *The Evils Court crossfade examines the causes of the Toragay Serial Killings, including Père Noël's influence. *На протяжении большей части песни фоном будут звучать бурлящие звуки. *Throughout most of the song, bubbling sounds of the "gift" can be heard in the background. Галерея Concept Art= 8953a1db.jpg|Concept art for Margarita Blankenheim |-| Song PV= GFTPWBS Caspar.png|Kaspar ignoring his wife while openly cheating on her GFTPWBS Margarita.png|Margarita's suppressed disgust at his motivations for marrying her GiftPrincess003.png|Kaspar having even forgotten their precious childhood promise Mar_JAPANESE.png|The cloaked Julia gives Gift and its formula to Margarita GiftPrincess005.png|Margarita resolves to give her husband her Gift as a present Everything.png|The Sleep Princess stands over her resulting genocide of Toragay GiftPrincess007.png|Margarita's gift of "sleep" bringing "happiness" for them and herself GiftPrincess008.png|Margarita wishing her depraved husband sleep with her poison GiftPrincess009.png|Margarita reasoning she broke from being used like a doll GFTPWBS End.png|Margarita's committing suicide, bringing an end to her murders Credit.png|Elluka and Gumillia in the ruins of Toragay following the massacre Gift.png|The "Gift" as seen in the PV Ссылки en:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Категория:Песни Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Категория:Хацунэ Мику